Talk:Links
Hey there! Johnny O'Hern here. I'm basically the assistant to the admin at Operation Head Pigeons. You guys have done a wonderful job with the content and it reminds me so much of a website from way back when called "The Scarey Monkey Show" and you should be very proud. I'm looking to have a banner placed on the links page for Project Massive as well as Operation Head Pigeons' facebook and official site. Perhaps in their own section towards the top and locked so no one can edit it. Also, can any other measures be taken to make sure your audiences (who find you guys through google a lot, I surmise, like I did before OHP was around) become very aware of Project Massive? Perhaps have it be at a reasonable but eye catching spot on your main page?Johnny.ohern 03:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC) @Johnny.ohern: I haven't seen your username lurking around on OHP. Are you one of the anonymous wiki contributors? PrimusGod 08:42, December 5, 2011 (UTC) @Primus: You must mean lurking around OHP's wiki, right? No. We operate entirely on Facebook and Yola. Just pretend that wiki doesn't exist but I've noticed your offer to improve it. The professional attitude is truly appreciate, good sir, but honestly there's nothing about OHP that warrants its own wikia.Johnny.ohern Oh, cool. I'm a member of OHP myself and I think it's awesome what you guys are doing. If you're looking to have a banner placed, it would probably not be towards the top since it's classified as a "fan page", which go towards the bottom. However, it'd still be pretty visible. We could ''lock it, though, which seems like a good idea anyway since we wouldn't want people putting spammy links on it. I doubt anyone is going to want to vandalize your banners, though. In reference to your request for something to be put on the main page, to be honest it's not updated very much, and would probably be towards the bottom anyway. However, you can always feel free to make a blog post about it, or I/one of the other admins could put it on the bulletin, which would be viewed a lot by people in the wiki activity page. Let one of us know what you think is the best option. Dykeatron 19:59, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the support, both of you, it means a lot. To be fair, Project Massive and Invadercon are events with websites rather than fansites so I'm wondering if they can be separately categorized. The lock would be appreciated- far too much work goes into things and I try to prevent as much annoyances as I can. If anything can be done for either events (not even OHP) to be given front page treatment in a way that doesn't look like an eyesore or a true inconvenience to your team then wonderful. Otherwise banners as an 'event' and an OHP button as a fansite would be wonderful and the bulletin post would be great, too. Thank you very much. Also, I have you guys mentioned on our 'there's more!' page on project massive's site. Due to the behind-the-scenes nature of the website, it isn't really an 'affiliation' page, because it belongs to all of us however we're proud to have Zim Wiki in our guide to all the big stuff going on in the world of Zim right there with Invadercon, OHP, Soapy Waffles, and IZFAS. Congratulations, keep up the professional attitude. :) I'll have my friend who's handy at html attach an eye catching button so it isn't just text for yours or others' sites.Johnny.ohern 22:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, taking a glance at the Links page, a new category ''will ''have to be made if you don't think it fits in with the other fan pages. Would you like it to be categorized as just "Events", or something more specific? But yes, it can certainly be locked so that only people with accounts can edit it, or if you think it's necessary, just so that admins like myself can edit it. The side bulletin hasn't been really updated in what seems like forever, so we can try to work in a blurb about it that people will see. Thank you for the recognition on Project Massive's site, that's pretty neat! Just let us know when a banner's ready and you can just go ahead and pop it onto the links page whenever. Dykeatron 23:07, December 5, 2011 (UTC) "Big Events" isntead would mean a lot and an admin lock would be best. I'll set up a Project Massive one and check in on an Invadercon one. A blurb would be neat, by the way and thank you for being worth posting. We want content that will keep fans excited and occupied and aware that the fanbase is pulsing. Less websites but these days it is quality over quantity now that wikias (and dvd releases) made a lot of the old era websites useless. My friend is going to set up the banner stuff with me tomorrow.Johnny.ohern 23:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good, then. I don't know why the page wasn't locked before to be honest, so yes that can be done. Yes, a lot of the really good Invader Zim websites seem to have died, so most of us take a lot of joy in being able to maintain a wiki as active as this one. All right, sounds like a plan to me. When it's done just feel free to put them up yourselves and afterward one of us can lock it up. I'll look into writing something on the bulletin later this week. Is there anything specific that you would like it to say that would best represent Project Massive? Dykeatron 01:09, December 6, 2011 (UTC) "Jhonen Vasquez stated in a blog post that he'd love to return to Zim and that the show would have came back last year if it wasn't deemed "too expensive" by Nickelodeon. After the 2011 Invadercon, an organized letter writing campaign has tasked Operation Head Pigeons, whom Nick has warmly tweeted about, with spreading word. When are letters being sent? Who's behind it? Time will tell but more details are available at this site"Johnny.ohern 04:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. I have the bulletin page open now, and I will be sure to add that in. Dykeatron 21:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, this is Halcyon, the HTML assistant to Johnny. Just here to drop off a banner for you can add on to the site. Halcyon551 15:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Doomcon and Project Massive banners are up! Admin lock when you can, please. If there's any possibility in the future to have the events plugged on main page please let me know. Either way- pleasure working with you. :) Johnny.ohern 19:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Great! They look awesome. I'll admin lock right now, and yes, I will certainly let you know in the future. Thanks! Dykeatron 20:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) A updated links site? I just realized, this page is REALLY outdated. For example, Project Massive AND Doomcon are over, we need to add our two new affiliates, the OHP link is now on tumblr as well. The Invader Zim Episodes site we might have to remove because it's not affiliated with nickelodeon, the invader metroid site is now deleted, Soapy Waffles has a new site, what's with the IJGPS wiki BTW? The other site utulizing the WIX thing has been deleted, and there's a lot more than that. I say we REALLY need to discuss this. SOON. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I think that we could make this for the coding squad to fancyfy (←Now a word), since this would be the type the stuff for them to do. For now, we should just look around the 'IZ' related sites, and make some changes (I'm just a lil' bit occupied right now). Um... Nah. Let's just discuss it and how about some people will fix it up. No fancyfying, and we don't need extreme coding. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:33, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Um, do we ''really need a Links page? We already have all of the Links listed on the Main Page's "Affiliated Sites" section. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:43, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Probably not anymore. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC)